


A Meaningful Gift

by malmal88



Series: 12 Days of Buddie [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, PDA, Romance, The Nutcracker, minor appearance by Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: I combined days 5 (Christmas Tree), 6(gifts), and 7 (free day) for this, because I am now that behind.Eddie surprises Buck with tickets to see a ballet. Bobby may have had something to do with it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Buddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	A Meaningful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Bobby's "why not both?" comment to Eddie. My brain decided that Eddie would struggle with trying or admitting to like activities that he does not consider "masculine." (Not that there is a lot of struggle or even an ounce of angst in this it. I tried *shrugs.*)

Buck hummed in contentment as he thread his fingers through Eddie’s. He smiled up at the enormous brightly lit Christmas tree. Christmas music gently flowed through the plaza, and the holiday shoppers, families, and other couples all spoke in hushed voices. There was a slight chill in the air, the kind that had native Californians wearing coats and hats. 

The evening had been wonderful. First, they had enjoyed an early dinner out at a nice restaurant. Then they had taken their time strolling through the many carts selling food and locally made products that filled the square around the beautiful 50-foot tall tree. Buck was determined to enjoy the last bit of it before he and Eddie had to pick Christopher up from Hen and Karen’s. 

“What are you thinking about cariño?” Eddie let go of Buck’s hand, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close. 

Buck turned his head to look at Eddie, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Tonight,” he dropped a kiss to Eddie’s temple. “You,” he continued, kissing Eddie’s jaw. The hand at his waist tightened, and Buck leaned down to capture Eddie’s lips in a sweet kiss. It was unlike them to be so openly affectionate in public, but between the wine with dinner and the soft glow of the Christmas lights in the plaza, Buck didn’t much care who was watching. It seemed that tonight Eddie did not care either, as he brought his other hand up to stop Buck from pulling away, and initiated another kiss, this one slower and softer. 

“I love you,” Eddie murmured against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Buck smiled, leaning his forehead against Eddie’s. “I think I really needed tonight.”

“Me too, Buck.”

“Do you think we have time for a quick dessert? I’m not quite ready to go home.”

“Actually, we probably shouldn’t or we’ll be late.”

“I don’t think Hen or Karen will mind. I’ll carry Chris to the truck and deal with him if he fusses about going back to sleep,” Buck bribed. He loved Chris a lot, but tonight had been special, and Buck wasn’t ready to let go of that feeling yet. 

“It’s not them who I’m worried about,” Eddie pulled away from Buck. He unzipped his coat, reached into the inside pocket, pulled out a small envelope, and handed it to Buck. 

“What’s this?” Buck wondered aloud before pulling out its contents. A smile split his face wide when he read the writing on what were two tickets. “What about Chris?”

“He’s sleeping at Karen and Hen’s tonight. We don’t have to pick him up until tomorrow after lunch. I’ve had this planned for a few weeks now.”

“I thought you said and I quote ‘ballet is for women and little girls?’ what made you change your mind?” 

“Would you believe that I only said that to make this a surprise, and that I always planned on taking you?”

“No,” Buck said amused. 

Eddie smiled sheepishly. “Bobby may have reminded me in a few choice words to not be so concerned with what others think, and that men are allowed to have a variety of interests.” 

“Well then, my thanks to him. And to you. Thank you, Eddie, this means a lot to me.” Buck clutched the tickets tightly. 

“Come on, the theater is just a block over. We should get going before we’re late.” Eddie took the tickets back from Buck and stuck them back in his pocket. He zipped his coat, took Buck’s hand in his, and the two made their way towards the theater. 

\---

“These seats are amazing!” Buck sunk down into his seat, taking in the perfect view of the stage. 

“I’m glad mi amor,” Eddie took his seat and opened the program an usher had handed him. “These names are all Russian,” Eddie frowned. 

Buck laughed. “There are no words Eddie, it’ll be fine,” he reached over and plucked the program from Eddie's hand.

“Hey! I was reading that.” 

“Just watch and enjoy it. I promise you don’t need this. Shh, it’s starting.” The lights in the theater dimmed, and the curtain opened. Soon the stage was crowded with dancers and costumes, as music from an unseen orchestra filled the theater. Buck sat enraptured, but Eddie was splitting his time between watching the action on the stage and watching the emotions filter across Buck’s face. 

By the end of the first act, Eddie was enthralled. It was easier than he expected to follow the story playing out on the stage. When the house lights come up, Buck turns to Eddie. “What do you think?”

“I’m really enjoying it, Buck. I’m glad I bought the tickets.” Eddie took Buck’s hand where it lay resting on the arm of the chair and squeezed it gently. Buck beamed in response. “I’m going to go get a bottle of water. Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“Ok, be right back.” Eddie stood and cautiously made his way down the row and out of the theater. Buck took the chance to stand and stretch his legs at his seat. 

“You’re really lucky,” came a voice from behind him. 

Buck turned around. “Oh?” he asked the woman sitting behind him. 

“My husband refused to come to see this with me.”

“I’m sorry.” 

The woman shrugged. “Jokes on him because I took his mother and left him alone with the three kids and no back up to call.” She nodded toward an older woman sitting next to her. 

Buck laughed “Yeah I guess I am pretty lucky.”

“You two have any kids?” 

“One. He turns nine in February. He’s the best.” Buck’s smile grew wider. "How old are yours?”

“Three, five, and seven.”

“Sounds like you have your hands full.”

“Oh yeah. But I love them,” her eyes flicked over Buck’s shoulder as he felt a hand clamp down on it. 

Buck looked back meeting Eddie’s eyes and took in the frown on his face. “Hey, you okay?”

“They flickered the lights in the lobby, it’ll be starting back up soon.” Eddie evaded the question.

The woman Buck had been speaking with laughed. “Easy champ, I was just telling your husband how lucky he is. Mine refuses to do anything like this with me.”

“Ah- sorry.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinged pink. Buck gave Eddie an amused look. He should probably be irritated, but it was too good a night to spoil by picking a fight. Not to mention there was something about Eddie acting a little jealous and possessive that turned him on. 

“No worries,” She said smiling. The lights in the theater dimmed. “Enjoy the rest of the show!”

“You too,” Buck said and turned around to sit back down. Once Eddie sat Buck put his arm across the back of Eddie’s chair and settled in; the next part was his favorite. 

\---

The company took their final bow and the curtains closed. Buck’s hands were starting to hurt from clapping so hard. The ballet had been amazing. Eddie’s hand snaked around Buck’s waist pulling him in. 

“Let’s get going, yeah?”

“Sure.” The two carefully made their way, following the throng of people exiting the venue. Eddie had a tight grip on Buck’s hand, trying to prevent them from getting separated. “Eddie wait,” Buck stopped suddenly, causing people behind him to grumble. 

“You forget something?” 

“No. Look they’re selling souvenirs. Give me a minute?”

Eddie smiled, “if you must.” Buck pushed through people and approached the table. Buck considered the choices for a minute or two, finally deciding on what he wanted. He completed his purchase and walked back over to Eddie, and a paper bag in his hand. 

“What did you get?" Eddie asked, taking the bag from Buck and peering into it. 

“A couple of little thank you gifts. And something for the tree.” Buck reached to take his bag back but Eddie moved it to his other side and took Buck’s hand instead. Buck rolled his eyes but didn’t let go. 

“For Hen and Karen?” Eddie walked them towards the exit. 

Buck nodded. “And Bobby,” he smirked. They walked outside. It had gotten considerably cooler out. Buck regretted only wearing a light jacket as he shivered, suddenly aware of how much he had adapted to California's climate over the past few years. 

“I told you to wear a warmer jacket,” Eddie chastised, ignoring Buck’s earlier comment. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s move a little quicker.” Buck hurried to the crosswalk and attempted to shield himself in the middle of the bubble of people. Eddie laughed and pulled him close. 

“Don’t worry mi amor, I’ll help you warm up when we get home,” Eddie whispered in his ear. Buck shuddered for another reason, warmth pooling in his belly. He’d almost forgotten they had the whole house to themselves tonight. 

The signal changed and the crowd moved across the street. Buck and Eddie made it back to his truck in record time. Once settled inside, Eddie turned over the engine and the truck came to life. Eddie turned the heat up, then reached over and pulled Buck next to him. 

“Hello,” Buck’s wet his lips, meeting Eddie’s gaze. Eddie tilted Buck’s head down and kissed him deeply. 

“Did you enjoy the ballet? Only good memories I hope?” He asked, his brown eyes soft as the two men gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Tonight was amazing, Eddie. Yes, only good memories - my mom would have loved it. She would have loved you. Thank you. ” Buck leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

Eddie played with the soft hairs at the back of Buck’s neck. “I’m glad. You - you mean everything to me, Evan. It’s the least I could do. ” The two shared another tender kiss before they reluctantly pulled back.

“Home?” Buck asked sliding back over to the passenger seat. 

“Home.” Eddie nodded, putting the car into gear and pulling into traffic.  
\---

Two days later Buck strode into the 118 smiling happily, the paper bag from the ballet in his hand. Buck waved good morning to Hen and Chimney, before hustling over to Bobby’s office. The door was open, but Bobby was bent over some paperwork so Bucked knocked on the door gently. Bobby looked up and waved Buck in smiling. 

“How was your weekend?”

“It was amazing. Though I hear I might have you to thank for that.” Buck reached into the bag and pulled out a small wooden nutcracker and put it on Bobby’s desk. It was decorated to look like it was wearing a turnout suit and a firefighter’s helmet. 

Bobby picked it up to look at it closer. “So he ended up getting the tickets?”

“We went out to dinner, then to see that big tree they have all lit up downtown. He surprised me with them while we were out.”

“It’s good to know that you boys listen to me sometimes. Does he know why you wanted to go?”

“Of course. After everything that happened before things changed between us...we promised no secrets.” 

“That is a good promise to have. As long as you keep it.”

“So far so good.” Buck smiled. 

“That’s great Buck. Thank you for the nutcracker.” Bobby put it back down on his desk by the cup holding his pens. 

“You’re welcome, Cap.”

“Go get changed Buckley, your shift starts in five minutes.” 

Buck nodded and left Bobby’s office, heading to the locker rooms. Eddie was already sitting at the bench in front of their lockers putting his shoes on when Buck got there. 

“Did Bobby like the nutcracker?”

“Yeah, I think he did,” Buck said pulling off his shoes and clothes to change. He could feel Eddie’s eyes on him and looked over his shoulder smirking. 

Eddie stood and placed his hand over a bruise on Buck’s waist that looked suspiciously like fingerprints smiling. Buck swallowed hard. “You better finish changing. Never know when the alarm will blow.” Eddie placed a gentle kiss to Buck’s shoulder then swatted his ass. 

Buck bit back a groan. “Eddie,” he warned. 

Eddie chuckled deeply. “I’ll see you upstairs.” He leaned forward and kissed Buck briefly, then turned on his heel and was out the door. Buck shook his head, smiling. He finished changing, then hustled to join his teammates, the happy feeling from the weekend still filling his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments brighten my holiday spirit <3


End file.
